Pearlshipping Shorts: Cutting To The Chase
by MasterClass60
Summary: Everybody's saying it and although a bit resistant, even Dawn knows it; She needs a haircut big time. The problem is, Dawn can't stand them. Will Ash be able to calm her nerves. Pearlshipping short.


Ok, so this is a pearlshipping one shot that just came into my mind. So, we all, probably, know the story by **QuartzClaw-** Dawn's Disastrous Hairdo Dilemma, which you can read now if you look it up. So, my idea is a similar concept, but with a lot of major differences. But, we are still keeping the pearlshipping part because without it, it makes the concept boring. So, summary, if you saw pokemon Diamond and Pearl, you'll remember the episode where our heroes met one of Dawn's friends, Kenny. When he tells them about stuff that happened in the past, which ended up embarrassing Dawn since most of them were about her, you'll also, hopefully, remember the part when he talks about the one time when Dawn's mother made her get a haircut that she couldn't stand. So, when Dawn tried to do it herself, she looked like a Chimchar for quite a while. Anyhow, with this story today, Ash, Brock and Dawn were on their way to Snowpoint City for a contest when they bump into Ursala. I'm not going to give anything else away so let's get this story on the rails. **Disclaimer - I don't own pokemon.**

Our heroes are on their way to Snowpoint City, where Dawn's next contest is happening. Along the path, Dawn is excited as she says," My fifth ribbon. I have to win it here so I can compete in the Grand Festival." Her friends and pokemon both cheer for encouragement as Ash says," I know you'll do great Dawn." Pikachu chirped positively too as they make it to the pokemon center. While most of their pokemon were healing under the care of Nurse Joy, the others were outside on the battlefield practicing battles and combinations. Now, since the last time any of the rivals that they've known has seen them, everything has pretty much stayed the same, with a few exceptions that were mostly pinpointed at Dawn and her pokemon. Some of them were that her Piplup learned hydro pump, her Mamoswine finally learned to listen and she received a Cyndaquil that hatched from an egg. Physically, the only change is that her hair has grown really long. Before, it would go to around halfway or below her shoulders. Now, it has grown to almost reaching halfway down her skirt. Still, even with a length like that, Dawn still manages it well, with an assistant from bubblebeam from time to time. A final exception was that Ash was starting to view Dawn more as a friend. Anyhow, as they were practicing, Cyndaquil did a flame wheel that went a little out of range, but stopped in the nick of time before it crashed into someone who came to see them. When everyone rushed over to see if anything happened, they were surprised to see the person was none other thsn one of Dawn's contest rivals, Ursala, along with her Gabite and Minun. As everyone says hi, Ursala notices Dawn and says," Long time no see, "Dee Dee"." Dawn did her best to stay calm since thst nickname has always been a bother to her. When she got a good look at Dawn and noticed the new length of her hair, she bursted into laughter and says," My, trying something different I see? Well, it's definitely something we could talk about for a "long" time." Feeling confused and a little bit insulted, she says," For your information, Ursala, first off, it's Dawn, not Dee Dee. Second, my hair hasn't changed a bit since we last competed. Finally, I'm going to beat you once again at the next contest." Scoffing at what she said, Ursala soon walks off to prepare for the contest, but not before saying," I'll make sure at the contest to put you and your pokemon in your place." After she has gone, Dawn takes a breath of relief before turning to her traveling companions, who developed confused and nervous looks on their faces. When she asked what was wrong, Brock broke the silence and says," Most of what you've said to Ursala is true, except for the second bit. I don't know if you've noticed, but your hair has grown pretty long." Grabbing a mirror from her bag and taking a good look in it, she becomes a bit surprised as she sees that it has being getting longer since the last time she's really noticed. With that she then says," Wow, I guess I haven't been really seeing it." Ash then asks," Hasn't it been taking longer for you to brush it every morning"? Dawn then flashbacks to this morning when it took a full hour for her to finish fixing her hair when it was normally done in 3-5 minutes. She then nods as she then blushes in embarrasment as Brock says, " It's nothing serious. It happens all the time to the best of us." Piplup chirped positively as it attempted cheering up Dawn, who then smiled as they went inside. Later on, Dawn called her mother to tell her she made it to Snowpoint City. When the video with Johanna and Glameow showed up, after saying hi to her daughter and Piplup, the first thing she asked was," Dawn, what happened to your hair"? Dawn groaned in embarrasment as she first says, "Everyone has been at it with my hair today. It's just grown long mom, it's nothing serious." Johanna then turns a bit serious and says," It is quite serious. With a length like that, I'm surprised it hasn't gotten stuck in anything. Plus, I'll bet you it's been getting harder to manage am I right"? Dawn stuttered a bit before groaning a yes. Her mom then says," It's especially dangerous as a Coordinator since an attack from a pokemon could get stuck in it. Plus, it would block your vision, causing you to trip since you wouldn't be able to see." As Dawn started to take in all her mother has said, her mom then says the 9 words she has always dreaded as her friends over hear their coversation," Dawn, I believe it's time you get a haircut." Gasping at what she has said, Dawn started to protest against it, but it was no use. Her mom then says," I'm coming to watch your contest tomorrow and when I'm there, your hair should be at least as long as it reaches your upper back understand"? Dawn, with a worried and scared look, could only groan a yes before hanging up with her mother. Not wanting to believe they were eavesdropping, Brock and Ash walked slowly to the rooms they were staying in before Dawn could notice them. Ash could only stop by the stairs before looking on at his friend who was as frightened as could be. Later on in the afternoon, Dawn wasn't eating a thing until Brock asked if she was ok. Dawn wanted to say her catchphrase, No need to worry, but she didn't. Instead, she did a slight nod before eating si her friends think that she was ok. Ash knew he had to talk to Dawn and find someway to calm her down. While Brock agreed to watch the pokemon, Ash went to find Dawn. He found her outside, sitting on one of the benches with Piplup on her lap while holding the ends of her hair that she kept clipped. When she noticed Ash, she still remained silent, but offered him a spot to sit next to her. At first a little nervous, Ash then asks," Dawn , what's been going on? Are you feeling alright"? Dawn could only sigh and say," I'm not ok. I just don't feel like myself. Especially with earlier." What Ash and Dawn didn't know was that Ursala was walking when she saw the two of them together. Hiding behind a tree and few bushes, she tries to overhear them, in case there was anything good enough she could use against her. Ash then asks," Did anything happen when you talked to your mom earlier"? Dawn then says," She caught sight of my hair and started telling me how it's dangerous keeping it as long as it is. Then, she said the worst 7 lettered word in the dictionary." When Ash asked what word it was, Dawn says with a tone of worrisome in her voice," She said that I need a haircut." Ash then says," What's wrong with that"? Dawn then says," What's wrong is that I can't stand them, no matter what. Especially with the last one I got, the one that made me look like a Chimchar. Although it looked like a mistake if you saw it, it emotionally scarred me. Now, even saying the word gets me nervous. It's even worse than when I used to be afraid of Plusle and Minun." Ash understood better why Dawn felt upset and if that wasn't enough, Ursala stood in schock and for the first time, felt empathy for Dawn. She wanted to help her, but decided to let Ash do it as she soon walks away to rehearse, but not before giving a genuine smile for Dawn. Ash, wanting to do something to help, says," It's alright. I understand what it's like for something to scar you and make you nervous. But, you know what? No matter what, you're still the same you. You're still the same Dawn who bakes poffin, does cool combinations and cheers the loudest in my gym battles. Short, long, curly or straight, no matter what your hair looks like, you're still the same old you." Dawn became schocked as someone like Ash, who was probably the most dense person in the world, would say something like that to a girl. She smiles bright as she then says while hugging Piplup," Ash, thank you. Your words cracked me out of my nervous wreck shell. I think, I'm ready to get that haircut." Ash then replies back," When you return, you'll still be the beautiful Dawn I know." She then gets up and begins walking to find a nearby salon. As she walks with Piplup still in her arms, she soon gets a little nervous again, but then remembers what Ash told her and it faded away. She soon made itas she walks inside and becomes mesmerized. She's so far never seen movable chairs and huge mirrors in one place before. Walking in, she gets greeted by a receptionist who says," Welcome. What may I help you with on a day like today"? Dawn says," I desperately need a haircut. Is there anyone available right now"? The receptionist smiled and said," We do have a seat open. Allow me to take your hat and bag." When Dawn gives the receptionist her beanie and her bag, she showed Dawn to an open chair as Dawn sat down with Piplup by her side below the chair. Her feeling of unsteadiness started to kick in, but she breathed and remembered what Ash told her and she was quick to calm down. Soon, she was met with a cape around her neck that was fastened tight, but not too tight. Looking up, she saw a woman with glasses, a striped shirt and black boots with buckles. She says," Good afternoon. I'm Melany and I'll be your stylist for the day." Dawn smiled as she introduced herself and Piplup. Melany then says," So, what are we going for today"? Dawn thought about ot and then says," Can you cut it to my shoulders"? As Melany nodded, she also began to carefully remove in clips that held Dawn's hair together. Placing them on the table, she then grabbed one of the combs she kept in her apron pockets and started to run it through Dawn's hair. This was quite new to her at first, but soon, she began to enjoy it. As Melany kept doing it, she parted Dawn's hair into 2 different sections. She cut off the first, extra long section before working on the other section. Dawn began to really enjoy it, having someone else brush / comb and cut her hair was nice. Melany finished with the back as she moved on to the front. Dawn watched as she brushed down one section before trimming it. She kept it that way, even when she did Dawn's bangs. Soon, she ran the comb through Dawn's hair one last time before removing the cape and putting the clips back in their places. When Dawn looked in the mirror after Melany finished, she was a bit surprised at first, but then gave a big smile and nod in approval. As she thanked Melany, Melany went to the back for a bit and brought out a flower crown and placed it in Dawn's hair. Dawn loved it and it made her feel like royalty. After thanking Melany again and getting her bag and beanie, she walked out, greeting a fresh breeze. She put the hat in her bag as Piplup chirped in agreement to liking Dawn's haircut. When she made it to the pokemon center, she went up to her room, hoping to find Brock and Ash. When she found it, both boys and Pikachu were stunned for a while before Ash says," I told you. You look really beautiful." Dawn could only blush before thanking Ash for what he said earlier. Brock then says," It really suits you and you'll be able yo manage it easily." Dawn only laughed before Piplup jumped into her arms, wanting a hug. When Brock went to his room, Ash took a surprised Dawn by her chin as both their lips met in a passionate kiss. This surprised Piplup and Pikachu, who watched as a match was made in heaven. This was a moment Dawn was sure to remember for a very long time to come.


End file.
